


Sarabi Grieved

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen, Grieving, Hyenas, Scar's Reign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Sarabi grieved her husband and their child, both gone without a body to pace beside.





	Sarabi Grieved

Sarabi grieved her husband and their child, both gone without a body to pace beside. Simba cut down as a carefree cub, so similar to the Mufasa she had first known, when he was as young. Mufasa her betrothed, her love, her husband... her king. While the other lionesses of the pride fretted and warily considered Scar, Sarabi was lost in her much more personal mourning.

She clawed her way out of it. The pride needed her. She had ruled at Mufasa's side, and knew more of lions' role keeping the Pride Lands in balance than did Scar. Or it might be that Scar did know, and did not care. After the first triumphant rounds he stopped patrolling the borders. Even if he had been doing so, the scavengers, the rivals, were let among the pride, let to walk within Pride Rock itself anytime that they wished. Hyenas living among lions! Not banished, not skulking. Demanding food, littering the place with cracked bones, and cackling as if everything were a joke.

She was queen, and she would not endure it.


End file.
